Another POV
by Fairytale'sHappyEnding
Summary: Cerita canon yang sedikit di-twist, dari tahun pertama hingga—well, akhir cerita. Dilihat dari sudut pandang Fred/Hermione. Probably AU ending. Pairing Fred/Hermione.


**Disclaimer** : I wish i had Cedric Diggory, but I don't . Semua karakter Fandom ini Murni milik Tante Rowling. Saya cuma meminjam dan men-twist ceritanya dengan seenak perut saya.

**A/N :** Okay, another Fremione story. Draft yang sempat terbengkalai dari dua tahun yang silam. Dan baru sekarang berani saya publish-kan.

Basic-nya ini adalah cerita canon, tapi jadi saya bikin dari sudut pandang Fred dan Hermione (dan setelah gw baca-baca jadinya agak mirip kayak RPG =.=). Ceritanya mengikuti alur canon di awal, tapi saya nggak tau apakah ujung-ujungnya bakalan saya twist apa enggak :P (hey, saya juga mau pairing saya terwujud! *dilempar bata*). Tapi saya lagi berusaha sebisa mungkin biar karakternya nggak jadi OOC banget (mungkin kalo dikit sih gapapa ya).

Dan jujur aja, mungkin ini bakalan jadi Fanfict yang lumayan panjang (mengingat gw ngikutin alur cerita canon chapter per chapter :p). Dan apakah ini bakal nyambung sama kerangka cerita gw yang sebelumnya? Jujur aja gw ga tau. Tapi pengennya sih iya. Tapi kalo iya bakalan jadi FF sepanjang novel beneran ini jadinya :P

Oke, karena gw sudah cukup banyak meracau (seperti biasanya), jadi mari kita ke nikmati langsung aja ceritanya. Review kalian berarti segalanya buat saya! (ceilah) :D

* * *

**Chap 1 - Undefined First Sight**

Tahun ketiga Fred di Hogwarts, seperti biasa hari pertama dibuka dengan acara penyambutan dan seleksi asrama bagi siswa kelas satu. Fred duduk bersama saudara kembarnya di sebelah kakak mereka Percy. Acara penyambutan terasa lama sekali. Dia dan George mengobrol tentang rencana mereka mengunjungi toko Zonko tahun ini. Mereka sudah mendengar bahwa pada tahun ketiga murid-murid kelas tiga diperbolehkan untuk mengunjungi Hogsmeade, desa sihir paling terkenal di Inggris.

Dia dan George baru saja mendapatkan cerita mengenai Hogsmeade dari Bill yang pulang untuk berkunjung pada musim panas kemarin. Dan dari semua ceritanya tentang Hogsmeade, toko Zonko sepertinya yang paling menarik perhatiannya, dia memberitahu George, dan kembarannya setuju dengan itu. Dan itu hal yang paling dia dan saudaranya tunggu-tunggu tahun ini. Malah mungkin satu-satunya alasan mereka masih meneruskan sekolah hingga kelas tiga sekarang ini, menurutnya.

George menyenggol bahu Fred saat pintu aula mulai terbuka dan anak-anak kelas satu berbondong-bondong berjalan memasuki aula besar. "Lihat, itu Icke Ronnie-Kins." Tunjuk George pada salah satu anak yang juga mberambut merah menyala dengan wajah berbintik-bintik seperti mereka. Adiknya nampak berjalan disebelah seorang anak kurus berambut hitam dan berkacamata. Dia nampak pucat dan melihat sekeliling ruangan dengan cemas. "Apa yang kau katakan padanya tentang seleksi murid baru?" Tanya saudara kembarnya, nyengir geli melihat wajah cemas adiknya yang ketakutan saat antrian anak kelas satu itu berhenti di depan topi seleksi.

"Er, aku bilang mereka harus berkelahi dengan Troll sebelum bisa diterima masuk kesini." Ujanya sambil nyengir lebar, berusaha dengan sia-sia menahan tawa. George ikut tertawa disebelahnya. Percy yang nampaknya mendengar omongan mereka menatapnya dengan galak. Percy nampak jelas tidak setuju dia menakut-nakuti adik mereka bahkan sebelum tahun ajaran barunya dimulai. Tapi dia tidak peduli, "Kau harusnya lihat wajahnya saat dia dengan gemetaran menanyakan mantra apa yang sebaiknya digunakan untuk melawan Troll." Katanya geli pada saudara kembarnya seolah Percy tidak ada disebelah mereka.

"Dan apa yang kau bilang tentang itu?" Tanya George terkekeh-kekeh.

"Aku bilang dia harus membaca mantra seperti, 'kaus kaki dan ingus bau, troll berdaki, pergilah jauh-jauh!' " Jawabnya, dia dan George meledak lagi dalam tawa sebelum Percy berdeham memperingatkan, dan mereka menekap mulut mereka menahan suara tawa yang lebih keras lagi.

Percy mengerutkan dahinya dan berkata dengan suara berwibawa yang berlebihan, "Memberi adik kalian gambaran palsu tentang acara seleksi bukanlah sesuatu yang lucu, kalau Mum sampai tahu…"

"Dan apakah kau akan mengadu pada Mum soal itu, Perce?" Cemooh Fred.

Percy sudah membuka mulutnya seperti akan membantah, namun George menyerobot berbicara lebih dulu, "Dan aku yakin dia benar-benar menghafal mantra itu, sepertinya?" Tanyanya pada Fred.

"Yeah, dan dia bahkan meminta beberapa mantra lainnya," Jawab Fred puas, dan dia dan George meledak dalam tawa keras sekali lagi, sehingga Percy yang duduk di sebelah mereka terpaksa menoyor kepala mereka berdua untuk membuat mereka diam.

"Hei!..." Seru Fred ingin protes, tapi kemudia Aula mulai hening karena topi seleksi mulai bernyanyi, dan dia terpaksa menutup mulutnya lagi dan mendengarkan nyanyian topi seleksi.

Ketika nyanyian topi seleksi selesai, dia bertepuk tangan dengan semua anak lainnya dan menonton acara seleksi dengan penuh minat. Selalu menyenangkan melihat wajah-wajah baru melompat-lompat girang setelah diseleksi masuk asrama mereka. Fred sendiri sudah tahu dia akan masuk mana beberapa hari setelah menerima suratnya. Seluruh keluarganya selalu masuk Gryffindor, dan dia dan George lebih beruntung karena tidak mempunyai kakak yang memberitahu mereka mereka harus bertarung melawan troll atau ditenggelamkan di danau dulu sebelum diseleksi masuk asrama. Jadi begitu dia tahu bahwa mereka hanya akan diminta mengenakan topi dan kemudian topi tersebut akan meneriakkan asrama mereka, Fred agak kecewa sebetulnya. Dia mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih. Jadi dia memutuskan dia tidak akan membiarkan adik kecilnya merasakan kekecewaan yang sama, karena itu 'dengan niat baik yang tulus' dia memberitahu Ron bahwa dia harus melawan Troll sebelum diterima, hanya untuk membuat Ron lebih bersemangat saja, sebetulnya.

Kemudian satu persatu anak-anak kelas satu mulai dipanggil namanya dan diminta duduk di diatas bangku sambil mengenakan topi seleksi yang nampak sangat kedodoran bagi sebagian besar dari mereka. Saat akhirnya topi seleksi meneriakkan anak pertama yang masuk Gryffindor, "Brown, Lavender." , dia dan George bersorak paling keras, berteriak-teriak, malah. Selalu menyenangkan menjadi biang keramaian baginya. Kemudian beberapa anak-anak lainnya juga diseleksi masuk Gryffindor, seperti "Finnigan, Seamus." Dan "Granger, Hermione." .

Fred bersorak keras ketika seorang anak perempuan berambut coklat tebal menurunkan topinya dengan bersemangat dan setengah berlari menghampiri meja Gryffindor, Percy menyalaminya, dan Fred menggeser duduknya, mendorong George yang ada di sebelahnya, menyediakan tempat kosong bagi si gadis kecil untuk duduk diantara dia dan Percy. Anak berambut coklat tebal itu segera saja menghampiri kursinya dan duduk dengan bersemangat. Fred melirik ke arahnya dan tertawa kecil, gadis kecil ini begitu bersemangatnya, nyaris menyaingi semangatnya—hanya saja dengan cara yang berbeda. Fred tidak akan tahan bersikap sopan dan kalem saat bersemangat seperti gadis ini, tentu saja.

Fred menatapnya beberapa lama, dan gadis kecil itu melirik ke arahnya, menatapnya tepat di mata. Matanya bertemu dengan mata coklat almond paling berkilau yang pernah dilihatnya, dan gadis itu tersenyum sopan kepadanya, Fred membalas senyumnya salah tingkah, baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu untuk menyapanya, tapi kemudian perhatiannya teralih saat topi seleksi kembali meneriakkan 'Gryffindor' untuk seorang anak berwajah bulat yang berlari sambil masih mengenakan topi seleksinya dan kemudian berhenti di tengah jalan untuk mengembalikan topinya kepada murid berikutnya yang akan diseleksi, dan dia ikut bersorak dengan seluruh anak asramanya.

Setelah seleksi paling heboh dengan anak kurus berkacamata yang ternyata adalah Harry Potter yang melegenda, Fred kembali terenyak di kursinya, memperhatikan beberapa anak lainnya yang masih menuggu diseleksi, termasuk adiknya. Dan sekali lagi pandangannya beralih pada gadis kecil yang duduk di sebelahya, yang sedang memperhatikan Harry yang duduk di seberangnya, kemudian memperhatikan beberapa anak terakhir yang menunggu untuk diseleksi.

Saat adiknya akhirnya diseleksi dan masuk Gryffindor, Percy menyambutnya dengan bangga. "Bagus sekali Ron, hebat." Kata Percy pada adiknya.

"Apa kita juga perlu menyelamatinya karena masuk asrama kita?" Bisik George dengan kecemasan yang dibuat-buat dan mengangguk pada adik kecil mereka.

"Yah, harusnya sih kita buat pesta syukuran." Jawab Fred simpatik. " Tapi mengingat Percy sudah meyelamatinya, aku rasa itu sudah merupakan sambutan yang cukup untuk mewakili seluruh keluarga."

"Aku setuju." Balas George nyengir, dan kemudian bersamaan dia dan George mengalihkan pandangannya karena Dumbledore sudah berdiri untuk memberikan sambutan awal tahun ajarannya.

Setelah beberapa kata sambutan yang tidak biasa seperti biasanya, dia melahap makanannya dan asyik mengobrol dengan kembarannya, ketika tanpa disadari makanan penutup sudah mulai dihidangkan, dan dia merasa kenyang, Fred duduk terdiam sebentar di kursinya, memperhatikan saudara kembarnya yang masih melahap pai seperti orang lapar.

"Aku harap mereka segera memulai pelajarannya. Aku sangat tertarik dengan transfigurasi…" Kata suara disebelahnya. Fred menegok dan melihat Gadis kecil tadi, Granger kalau tidak salah namanya. Sedang mengobrol dengan Percy, kakaknya. "…tahu kan, mengubah sesuatu menjadi sesuatu yang lain. Ini sulit sekali, tentu saja." Katanya, Fred mendengus tertawa mendengarnya. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Satu lagi penyuka-mata-pelajaran dan calon kutu buku persis seperti kakaknya. Dia tersenyum memperhatikan gadis itu mengobrol dengan penuh minat soal macam-macam mata pelajaran yang akan dipelajari di sekolah dengan kakaknya. Dia nampak cerdas dan bersemangat. Tipe yang akan cocok sekali berdiskusi selama berjam-jam dengan Percy. Tanpa disadarinya Fred menatap gadis itu selama beberapa saat, tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dan memperhatikan tawa kecilnya sekali-sekali saat Percy memberitahunya tentang beberapa guru yang mengajar di sekolah ini.

"Kelihatannya Percy dapat adik kelas yang cocok dengannya." Seru George, ikut mengamati Granger yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan kakaknya.

"Ah, iya, tentu saja." Sahut Fred kaget, tidak menyangka kembarannya memperhatikan dia sedang mengamati gadis itu. Ujung kupingnya terasa panas, mulai memerah sepertinya, tapi dia berusaha menutupinya dan bersikap biasa di depannya. "Salah satu penyuka-mata-pelajaran juga. Aku bahkan sudah mendengarnya tertarik ikut transfigurasi." Kata Fred, mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis itu dan meminum jus labunya walaupun dia sudah tidak haus lagi.

"Wow, hebat, padahal dia belum ikut pelajaran apapun sama sekali." Kata George dengan kekaguman sungguh-sungguh.

"Yah, Mari berharap dia tidak akan jadi seperti Percy kita tercinta." Bisik Fred dengan nada berduka, menghindari jarak dengar kakaknya.

"Amin." Kata George menundukkan kepalanya seperti sedang berdoa.

----------

Hermione sedang mendengarkan cerita tentang Sejarah sihir yang diajar oleh satu-satunya guru hantu di Hogwarts dari Percy ketika semua piring mendadak bersih dan Dumbledore kembali berdiri untuk menyampaikan beberapa pengumuman terakhir.

"Murid kelas satu harus tahu bahwa Hutan terlarang tidak boleh dimasuki oleh siswa manapun, dan siswa yang kelasnya lebih tinggi sebaiknya juga mengingat ini." Kata Dumbledore dengan suara bijaksananya, Hermione terkejut melihat Dumbledore menatap meja tempatnya duduk, kemudian dia menyadari yang ditatap Dumbledore bukan dirinya melainkan sepasang kembar identik yang duduk di sebelahnya. Keduanya sama-sama nyengir lebar, tidak bisa dibedakan satu sama lain kalau dipandang sekilas.

Hermione sudah memperhatikan mereka berdua dari sejak pertama dia melihatnya, si kembar yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya perawakannya sedikit lebih kuat daripada yang satunya, dan cengirannya selalu lebih lebar. Mata birunya sedikit lebih besar dan berkilat nakal lebih banyak setiap kali mereka mengobrol daripada saudaranya. Hermione sudah memperhatikannya sejak dia menyediakan tempat duduk baginya disebelahnya dan tersenyum menatapnya. Tapi dia selalu terlalu asik bersorak menyambut setiap kedatangan murid yang masuk asramanya untuk memperhatikan Hermione. Hermione akhirnya bicara dengan satu-satunya orang yang mengoceh tentang subjek yang sepertinya juga diminati olehnya, pelajaran.

"… aku juga diminta oleh Mr. Filch, penjaga sekolah, untuk memperingatkan bahwa sihir tidak boleh digunakan saat pergantian kelas di koridor…" Dumbledore melanjutkan pengumumannya, Hermione melirik sebentar kepada duo kembar disebelahnya yang sepertinya lebih tertarik untuk membuat garpu mereka terbang dan menusuki paha siapa saja di kolong meja ketimbang mendengarkan pernyataan kepala sekolah. Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi pada pengumuman yang dibuat oleh kepala sekolah, dia tidak boleh melewatkan sedikitpun pengetahuan tentang dunia barunya ini, masih banyak yang harus dia ketahui.

----------

Setelah makan malam selesai Fred dan George berjalan kembali ke asrama, beberapa saat setelah kakaknya membimbing murid-murid kelas satu menuju asrama mereka.

"Kenapa semua orang selalu menuduh kita yang melakukan sesuatu jika terjadi pelanggaran?" Keluh Fred pada saudaranya ketika mereka berjalan menuju asrama.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Tanya George menatapnya bingung.

"Kau lihat tatapan Dumbledore tadi saat mengumumkan bahwa hutan terlarang tidak boleh dimasuki oleh siswa? Aku berani taruhan dia menatap ke arah kita."

"Oh, itu." Ujar George mengerti. "Yah, dia terlalu pintar untuk kita kelabui waktu terakhir kali dia memergoki kita. Dia bilang sih dia percaya saat kita bilang bahwa kita memasuki hutan terlarang untuk mengambil buku kita yang tertiup angin, tapi aku tidak yakin apa dia benar-benar percaya."

"Dan waktu itu kau bilang buku apa yang tertiup angin ke dalam hutan?"

"Sejarah sihir."

"Pantas saja."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang salah dengan itu." Kata George tanpa dosa.

"Yeah, aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa dia bisa tidak percaya kalau buku setebal lima ratus halaman bisa terbang tertiup angin dan masuk hutan terlarang." Ujar Fred sinis, berhenti dan menyebutkan kata kunci untuk masuk pada lukisan nyonya gendut di depannya.

Sesampainya di ruang rekreasi Fred merebahkan diri di salah satu sofa dekat perapian yang tidak menyala. Anak-anak kelas satu sudah lebih dulu sampai disana. Mereka berebutan naik tangga menuju kamarnya. Fred melihatnya lagi, gadis dengan rambut coklat tebal yang nampak menguap dan menaiki tangga sendirian ke kamarnya. Matanya mengikuti gadis itu hingga dia menghilang di balik tangga asrama anak perempuan. Fred kemudian bangkit dari sofanya dan memutuskan naik ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Perjalanan menuju Hogwarts dan acara seleksi tadi benar-benar membuatnya lelah.

----------

* * *

**A/N (lagi) : ** Iya, saya bawel, saya tau.

Sebenernya Draft yang saya bikin dua taun lalu ini udah nyampe beberapa chap, jadi saya nggak bener-bener baca lagi bagian-bagian awal ini (paling cuma mengedit beberapa typo sama editan-editan kecil lainnya). Beberapa chapter kedepan mungkin bakalan relatif cepet saya updatenya, karena draft-nya emang udah ada. Sementara chapter-chapter kesananya saya nggak tau deh nasibnya. Udah lama banget saya nggak nulis FF soalnya. Jadi salahkan kesibukan saya.

Eniwei, review please. Saya tahu tulisan saya masih abal. Tapi review kalian akan sangat berarti buat saya :D


End file.
